


The Heathers Fanfic You Won't Forget

by GetOutOfMySpotlight



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOfMySpotlight/pseuds/GetOutOfMySpotlight
Summary: It's all gone downhill. It all goes so fast.Don't pull the stunts they did.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! I’m Heather, coincidentally, just in case you were wondering.  
This is just a quick intro to this book (preferred if you skim-read or something).  
Just a couple of warnings and things before we go onto the book that I’d like you to know.  
Firstly, this book is dedicated to my friend from school, Kit, because she is really nice, a good friend AND she helped pitch in ideas for this book and gave me really good ideas for it so Kit, because I know you’re reading this, I really hope you like it.  
Secondly, warnings. There are a couple, just so you guys don’t get triggered or anything-  
\- Abuse (not very much- will be warnings at the start of the chapters)  
\- Strong Language (never thought I’d type that but here I am)  
\- Explicit-ish scenes  
\- Murder (obviously- it’s Heathers!)  
\- Other stuff that could be triggering (probably)  
Anyway, that’s all I have to say. I hope y’all don’t kill me by how I’ve changed characters and added stuff and yeah… but this is how Kit (friend) and I wish Heathers had gone. Written by Heather (me).


	2. The Heathers

_September 1st, 1989  
Dear Diary,  
I believe I’m a good person. I think that there’s good in everyone but… here we are. First day of Senior Year!!!!! (insert fake enthusiasm here). And I look around at these people I’ve known all my life and I ask myself… what happened?  
They were so… nice and… innocent once. They did stupid things, like us all, I guess. But they grew up and became these people I don’t even recognise. They’re just so… different. And hurtful. I guess social hierarchy is all that matters. And I guess I’m the bottom of that.  
The only good thing is that college is soon. I’ve applied to Harvard, Duke and Brown. I don’t think I’ll get in but you only live once so… might as well take my chances while I can.  
People just don’t understand that… life could be beautiful if we tried. There are some really pretty girls but they’re either bitchy or a stoner which isn’t good. I will admit I do smoke myself sometimes, though.  
Ram Sweeney and Kurt Kelly (dumbass jocks) are bullies. But they could be hot if they… tried. I mean, the Heathers like them.  
Martha Dunnstock, my best friend, hasn’t changed. She wants everything to be nice and happy. She agrees with me, people can be beautiful. I miss being her friend.  
And then there’s the Heathers… The Queen Bees…  
Well, I joined them. I don’t really regret it because I’m not bullied anymore.  
Heather Duke- nothing’s special about her. She just has implants.  
Heather McNamara- her dad is loaded. He sells engagement rings.  
Heather Chandler- the mythic bitch. She is the one no one wants to mess with. And I definitely wouldn’t.  
How did I join them I hear you asking? I forged a hall pass for them. And they took me into the group. I guess I am prettier than before.  
Anyway, I gotta go now. Heather’s calling me. I’ll try and right more soon.  
-Veronica. The one and only. _

“What is it Heather?” Veronica put her diary in her backpack and looked at Heather Chandler, her boredom showing in her eyes. She really hated Heather Chandler but being an ex-somebody was worse than being a nobody so she had to stay as she was. Chandler smiled her evil smile and crossed her arms.

“We need you to forge a note. For Ram. He can’t do it himself,” Chandler explained. Veronica took the paper Duke was holding out to her and leant on the table, poising the pen in place. McNamara rested her head on Chandler’s shoulder, half-asleep, and watched Veronica. “Dear Martha… I’ve been thinking about you. I miss what we had in kindergarten. Will you come to my homecoming party? Love, Ram.” Chandler smirked and Duke giggled. Veronica glared at Chandler.

“No! No no no! You cannot do that! Martha never did anything to you!” Veronica yelled, angrily. She may not be Martha’s friend but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t defend Martha when she needed it.

Heather Chandler just smirked. “Just do it Veronica. Or do you not want to be in our group anymore? Because that’s fine with me. There are so many things you need to learn about us, Veronica. Firstly, I like to screw guys and hurt people’s feelings, and you need to help with that. If you can’t handle that, you can return to your dolls and watch Sesame Street, I don’t care.” Veronica glared at Chandler and watched as Duke sneakily put the note onto Martha’s lunch tray, feeling sick to the stomach.

“So, Veronica, you in?” McNamara stared Veronica down. Veronica nodded silently and watched the plan in motion.

I can tell you now, it did not go down well.


	3. Downhill

Martha received the note and kept it. There was no doubt she was going to that party. She seemed so happy about it.

Veronica couldn’t bare to watch Martha’s happiness when she knew Martha would be very sad the next day, Saturday, when she realised it was fake. God, no. Veronica was a terrible friend.

Veronica walked away angrily. She didn’t see Kurt or Ram walk behind her and trip her. Sh didn’t feel herself falling. She felt slight pain. And someone’s arms encircle her, holding her protectively in their arms. She looked at the face and it was love at first sight. Damn, was he beautiful. Veronica gently pushed herself out of his arms, so she wouldn’t seem weird, and smiled nervously at him, really happy at his sexy smile back.

“You okay?” Veronica was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard those two, oddly sexy, words leave his mouth. She smiled softly and nodded.

“Thanks to you, yeah I am. It hurt a little bit but it probably would’ve hurt more if you weren’t there.” Her eyes brightened a bit when his sexy smile returned and he winked at her.

“Glad to know I’m your knight in shining armour. You a Heather?” He raised an eyebrow and Veronica rolled her eyes.

“No. I’m a Veronica. Sawyer. The Heathers are bitchy and I hope im not… am i?” The genuine worry on her face made the mystery guy laugh.

“Nope. If anything, you’re super nice. I’m Jason Dean, by the way, but you can call me JD.” He smiled. Veronica smiled dorkily back and tried the name.

“JD. Nice name.”

“Thank you.”

She smiled and just looked at him for a second. He had brown hair, brown eyes, a really cute face and a black trench coat. She didn’t understand how he could wear that in the middle of Summer but accepted it anyway because it made him seem even more hot.

Veronica eventually waved and left, leaving him and herself to their own thoughts.

_Dear Diary,  
Why is that when boys have a dark mystique seem so horrible and badass but feel so… right?  
God, I should get involved in this crap, Heather would kill me, but he’s just so… so… damn. I can’t even think of words. He’s so sexy and… I literally think I’ve fallen in love at first sight. He’s beautiful.  
So, JD, who might you be? Will I learn more? Are you how I described you? Are you… are you as beautiful as I thought?  
But then there’s the personal questions…  
Could you be seen with me and still act proud? Could you handle my popularity? Could you hold my hand and… y’know… have sex with me?  
Holy shit, I’m way too involved with this guy. He’s just so… sexy it’s kind of nauseating.  
I need to talk to him more. And soon. Before I fall to deeply too quickly.  
-Veronica _


	4. Parties aren't for the weak

“Veronica! Get the corn nuts! Don’t forget them! It’s not a party without corn nuts!” Not gonna lie, Heather Chandler sounded oddly like a pterodactyl when she yelled. Veronica snickered a bit at that realisation and walked into the 7/11.

As she was giggling to herself, mostly picturing Heather Chandler as a pterodactyl, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Not really thinking about it, she turned around, smiling. She wasn’t exactly worried but whatever. Her eyes set on JD’s figure and she blushed lightly.

“J-JD? What are you doing here?” she asked, surprised. JD smirked.

“Am I not allowed to be here?”

“No- you are! You are I just… wasn’t expecting you to be here…” She smiled slightly awkwardly. JD smiled back and leaned against the wall.

“Well, I am. 7/11 is always the same in every state in America. I would know. I’ve moved around, this is my 11th high school. And when I was seven, I lost my mum. Since then, I haven’t really bothered with any names, except yours. No one seems quite as interesting as you. And this is my last high school.” He smiled and Veronica laughed a little. “Yeah… but you’ll probably find a lawyer or something and get married to them.” He winked. “I guess I could be your lawyer…” His voice went lower and he got closer to Veronica. She blushed lightly and JD wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Veronica close. She gulped a little and kissed his cheek quickly before leaving his arms.

“I’ve got to go. I’m sorry about your mum… I hope we’ll see each other again soon?” She smiled innocently and JD smiled back. Whatever had been his eyes before, lust or anger, had left and they were empty and unreadable again.

“Good luck, Veronica Sawyer.”

“You too, Jason Dean.”

Veronica smiled and walked out, after paying for the corn nuts, and got into the car. Chandler drove to the party and they arrived after a bit, Veronica oddly excited.

When they did get there, the party was already pure chaos. Teenagers drinking as if it was their last time, people having fun and… Martha. Oh God… Martha.

Veronica didn’t actually think Martha would come.  
1) They were almost definitely not Martha’s scene  
2) Ram doesn’t like her but… Veronica wasn’t going to be the one to break that to her.  
3) And finally, Martha had Veronica but Veronica had practically… dumped Martha.

“Martha? What are you doing here?” Veronica forced a smile. She had just chugged three shots and was a little tipsy, now holding punch. She wasn’t the smartest person at that point.

“Here to see Ram, obviously! He invited me! And I brought him sparkling cider!” She giggled so happily and excitedly, it pretty much broke Veronica’s heart to know that Ram hadn’t really written that note. Veronica forced her smile to go bigger, just for Martha.

“Why don’t you give that to him and… stay out of people’s way okay? I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Veronica said, her words slurring together a little. She chugged the rest of her punch, pretty much officially drunk.

“Oh… okay. I’ll see you later.” Martha waved and walked away. Veronica sighed and walked towards the Heathers.

“Chandler you can’t do this to Martha… she’s so innocent!” Veronica raised her voice, words sharp but slurred because of her drinking. Chandler smirked.

“Oh, I can. Because I just did.” She grabbed Veronica’s shoulders and turned her around to watch Martha get pushed away by Ram and then Martha walking to a tree alone. “She only has you. And you’re not even her friend anymore.” Chandler smirked and Veronica glared before watching all three Heathers walk away, the other two glaring at Veronica as they walked past.

Everything that happened in-between was a blur… Martha was bullied, the Heathers found it hilarious, Veronica got mad and before she knew it, she’d thrown up on Heather Chandler’s shoes and told her to ‘lick it up’ before getting threatened and leaving the party but she knew where she would go next. Her last resort.

JD.


	5. The Fun Has Just Begun

Veronica growled as she climbed through JD’s window. JD sees her and sits up from reading his book, putting it down. Instead of looking surprised, JD’s eyes were clouded with lust and he looked incredibly sexy. Veronica needed that, especially because she was drunk.

“This is gonna sound really weird but… I need to have sex with you.” Veronica stared JD down as he smirked and opened his eyes for her to go into them.

“That works for me.” JD smiled when Veronica practically pounced on him and kissed him deeply.

JD’s hands ran up and down Veronica’s thighs and she felt him against her. She took his shirt off and helped him unbutton her shirt, taking off her skirt and his pants. He held her close and kissed her with all the passion he could muster, finding her absolutely beautiful. Veronica did the exact same for him.

By the end of it all, the lust and love had taken over, both naked under the blankets, holding the other close. All they needed in that moment, was each other.

Veronica had her head resting against his chest as she dreamed. She dreamed about Heather Chandler. She dreamed about bullying. She dreamed about Martha’s red face as she cried. She dreamed about the pain. She dreamed about hatred. She dreamed about being alone. The dream wasn’t a dream. It was a nightmare. And Veronica woke from it screaming.

“Woah! Woah, Veronica, calm down! It was just a dream, okay? A dream. Not real.” JD held her close and rubbed her back gently as she cried into his chest. “God you’re soaking wet… are you okay?” He looked down at her and she shook her head.

“I- oh my god. Holy shit. I need to apologise. To Heather Chandler. Right now. Right- Right now.” She got up quickly and pulled her clothes on. “I’m really sorry- we can do this again sometime?” She looked at JD and he smiled, pulling his clothes on as well.

“No need, I’ll come with you. To apologise. You need a ride.” Veronica pecked his lips and smiled at him.

“Thanks. And… oh.” She laughed humourlessly. “Uhhh… by the way… you were my first.” She nodded and walked away, leaving JD to follow her. It would be a lie to say JD didn’t feel at least a little bit proud of what she had said.

When the reached Heather’s house, Veronica had calmed down a little and immediately went to the kitchen after signifying to Heather that she and JD had arrived. 

Veronica went to the cupboard and got out a cup that wasn’t see through and started to put milk and orange juice into it.

“She’s never gonna know what hit her…” Veronica snickers to herself. Meanwhile, JD was searching through the cupboards. He looked at Veronica then put some drain cleaner into a non-see through cup.

“Or, we could give her some drain cleaner.” He shook the cup gently and Veronica looked at him.

“No. Oh no. We are NOT giving her that! Nope. Not involved.” She crossed her arms. JD went over to her and pulled her by her waist closer to him.

“Please, babe? I just wanna see what happens… It probably won’t kill her.” He watched Veronica debate with herself.

“Are you sure?” she questioned. JD tried to hold down a smirk.

“Yeah.” He nodded. Veronica sighed softly and picked up the cup with drain cleaner in it.

“I wasn’t involved.” She walked into Heather’s room, JD in tow.

When they reached Heather’s room, she was laying on her bed just reading a book. When she heard the two walk in, she smiled and sat up, watching them both.

“Veronica. I see you brought Jessie James with you.” She smirked. JD frowned.

“Jason,” Veronica growled. Heather rolled her eyes.

“Whatever. Now, apologise. On your knees.”

Veronica complied and talked to Heather. After a bit, she managed to give Heather the cup. JD leant against the wall and Veronica looked physically sick when Heather drank it. A minute later, Heather was choking and flailing before she fell to the floor. Dead.

“Oh my fucking god. I can’t believe it. I hate you. I fucking hate you.” Veronica stared at Heather’s dead body in shock, not noticing the tears falling down her face. “I really fucking hate you, JD.” JD rolled his eyes.

“C’mon Veronica. She wasn’t even doing any good at Westerberg! You cannot say that this is my fault! You agreed-!”

“And you said that she wouldn’t die! And she’s laying there dead!” Veronica screamed at him, eyes burning holes into his heart.

“We- We won’t get caught!” JD paused and smiled a little. “Oh my god we won’t get caught! Veronica we won’t get caught!” He looked at her triumphantly.

“We just killed a person and we won’t get caught?” She looked at him, unimpressed and unconvinced. JD rolled his eyes.

“I have a plan, darling. Just trust me on this, okay?” He ignored the glare he was given. “Forge her handwriting and fake a suicide note.” As he spoke, he gave Veronica paper and a pen and put the cup in Heather’s hand. It already looked kind of convincing.

“Oh… um okay.” Veronica grabbed the paper and started to scribble depressing stuff that Heather would say... if she was actually killing herself.

The next day at school, it had literally all gone downhill. Ms. Fleming was making everyone read Chandler’s suicide note, everyone thought she was a much better person than Veronica new her to be, Heather Duke and Heather McNamara were actually depressed and everything was weird. Only Veronica and JD knew the truth, obviously, but this wasn’t meant to happen.


	6. Abuse, Language and Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of abuse

Veronica growls. “Fuck off!”

“But we want youuuuuuuu…” Kurt whined. Ram was behind him, chugging beer.

“Pleassse?? We’re not sooooo baaaad!” Ram slurred. Veronica rolled her eyes.

How did she get in this position, sandwiched between two drunk guys? Well, Heather Mac had a double date with Heather Duke, involving Kurt and Ram, but then, to get away from them, they had to invite Veronica. So… they did. And Kurt and Ram got even more drunk. And here they are, tipping cows, drunk.

Veronica tried to leave but Ram grabbed her by the waist and held her close.

“C’mon babyyyy… stay a little longer!” He started to rub against her and Veronica ran away but only bumped into, lo and behild, Kurt.

“Don’t leaaaaave!” They both stared at Veronica with puppy eyes so she decided to play along with their games. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around Kurt’s neck.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t know you wanted me this badly.” She smirked a little and pretended to lean in for a kiss, smelling Ram behind Kurt. She then tripped them both into the cow manure and backed away. Kurt and Ram both moaned.

“Ew… that’s fucking gross! You smell like a sewage leak! Cow manure… gross!” Ram was yelling. Kurt just tried to get up but was too drunk to do so he just kept falling down. Meanwhile, Veronica was walking away.

“Veronicaaaaaaaaa! I wanna give you looooove!” Kurt yelled after her. Veronica turned around and looked at him.

“Swell…” She rolled her eyes as his drunk figure almost stood but fell into the manure again. Ram then perked up.

“Now I’ll give you love!” Ram argued, staring at Veronica. She faked a smile and lifted up her middle finger, smile immediately turning into a frown.

“See you in hell!” She walked back home, leaving Kurt and Ram to fight in the manure.

The next day at school, rumours were going around. I mean, that was nothing new to a school like Westerberg but this time… Well, this time it was an extremely untrue rumour that had spread and involved two drunk guys and a girl who wears blue.

Veronica got to her class early, as per usual, and sat at her desk. When she sat down, Heather Duke strutted over, Heather Mac in tow.

“Ugh, what do you two want?” Veronica groaned. Mac glared at her and Duke smirked.

“How was Kurt and Ram last night? Did you like sucking on their dicks?” Duke snarled. Veronica’s eyes widened and Mac chuckled behind Duke.

“That’s not how it went and you know it!” she yelled at the two Heather’s. That only made it worse.

“Cheating on JD… that’s so unlike you Veronica. Are you a slut now?” Unluckily, JD had walked into that room at that point and winked at Duke, who knew what she was doing, before acting fake offended with some pretty convincing acting.

“You cheated on me?” JD managed to fake tear up, adding to Veronica’s guilt, and she shook her head eagerly. JD did feel kind of mean doing what he did but it gave him an excuse to kill Kurt and Ram and fake that as a suicide, but he didn’t let Duke or Mac know that.

“No! Babe, no I didn’t! I promise! They were drunk and flailing in cow shit and, I swear to fucking god, I did not do anything!” She had started to genuinely cry. That wasn’t part of JD’s plan and he suddenly got really pissed at Mac and Duke for actually making her cry. He ran to Veronica and held her head to his chest, stroking her hair. JD was sending death glares at Duke and Mac who got a bit fearful and walked out of the classroom, leaving JD and Veronica alone. JD knelt on one knee and held Veronica’s face.

“We can get rid of them. Kill them. Like we did with Heather Chandler. No one would know. We could make their notes about their guilt towards this rumour.” JD stroked Veronica’s cheek gently as he spoke, wiping her tears away at the same time. Veronica just nodded silently in reply. JD smirked. “Perfect.”

That night they made a phone call. A phone call to get Ram and Kurt to the place they were going to kill them. And, from that moment, everything moved so fast.

JD and Veronica went out, Veronica got Kurt and Ram to strip down to boxers, she and JD ran to kill them, they killed them, they made out in JD’s truck, JD punched her and slapped her and told her that she should have got Ram the first time because they could’ve lost him and got arrested after Veronica missed the shot. It was all so bad. Veronica had a knack for choosing the wrong guys.

When Veronica returned home, after another unwilling make out session with JD except with more hormones this time, she looked in the mirror. There were two hickeys on her neck (which she let JD leave), a giant bruise on her cheek from where he punched and slapped her and a cut on her knee from her falling over. The last one was her own fault.

Veronica teared up and turned away from her reflection getting changed into her pyjamas. She thought for a bit before eventually falling asleep in bed except for once… it was a dreamless, poison sleep.


	7. The Second Last Diary Entry

_Dear Diary,  
So… how do I start? JD and I had a fight. I mean, it was bound to happen, especially by the way he’s been treating me. He’s punched me, slapped me and hurt me in more ways than I can count, which counts as abuse. But he’ll kill me if I tell anyone and, although it may sound like I’m exaggerating, I’m not._

_It’s really lonely now. Heather Duke is the new Heather Chandler so I left the group. An ex-somebody and now everyone except JD are ignoring me. But that’s because JD loves me… he tells me that. And, well, I love him too but there’s something wrong about me loving him. Something’s off but I can’t help true love._

_Anyway, yesterday I was at school, as usual. This was the day after the rumours had gone around about me. I had just left the group but I needed to tell someone about what JD was doing. So, I wrote McNamara a note and put it in her locker. I wrote it in my writing, first, before writing it in Heather Chandler’s writing so it was sneakier and put it in Heather M’s locker. It said:_

I’ve been floating in a boat lately. It feels as if… I’m low in the water and everyone is around me and oblivious to what I’m thinking and feeling and who I am. It scares me. I feel vulnerable and scared. But what I’m most scared of at the moment is… JD. He’s killed someone. Heather Chandler. That’s where you recognise the writing from, by the way. Don’t tell anyone I told you.  
HC and VS

_I left her locker alone and a lot of stuff happened. Mac tried to kill herself, I saved her, people were idiots and other shit. JD says our love is god but I don’t know anymore._

_Anyway, I should go now. I love you.  
-Veronica Sawyer _


	8. The Final Fight

Veronica growled when she walked into the school on the day of the pep rally. The night before, JD had snuck through her window and she faked a suicide but JD wasn’t sad. He wanted to kill her. And now Veronica was finally getting her payback.

She stalked through the halls, trying to find JD. After about half an hour, she found out where he had gone. The boiler room. And he told her ‘dead body’ he was going to blow up the whole school. She ran to the boiler room, holding the gun he gave to her, and aimed it at him.

“Norwegian in the boiler room. Just like your-…” She got cut off when JD’s leg kicked her stomach. Hard. “ow!”

JD laughed before Veronica kicked his balls and it turned into a full fight. Limbs everywhere. Fists in the others faces. Legs in the most sensitive parts. Shouting and angry grunts. Then a bang from one of the guns. And everything went silent. A body fell onto the floor, blood flooding out of their stomach. Veronica.

She was so pale and dying. JD almost felt guilty.

“I said don’t mess with me, darling, but look at you now. On the ground. I told you before. We can start and finish wars, we’re what killed the dinosaurs, we’re the asteroid due. The dinosaurs died because we said they must. But clearly, you don’t believe me. Maybe heaven will be nice to you.” JD raised his dagger to stab her to finally kill her before she held a hand up, weakly.

“Wait!” she wheezed. He did. “I’m sorry… Don’t kill me… please. I love you… You’re my everything… We can blow up the school together… I promise…” She was losing blood. She was half gone. She was only seventeen. That didn’t convince JD. He lifted the dagger and stabbed Veronica. A couple seconds later, she had left him once and for all. She was dead.

It suddenly occurred to JD that Veronica was so beautiful. She was going to leave him except the difference was this time, she wouldn’t be coming back. She was gone. She was vulnerable. She still had so much to do in her life but now she couldn’t. Because of him. He had to leave her. But now she’d left him.

Veronica was only seventeen and yet… JD still didn’t want to let go even though Veronica was already dead. He wasn’t letting go yet but, in this moment, he almost saw the beautiful girl he had fallen in love with. But now she had a blood-stained face, a bleeding stomach and was pale. He’d fucked it up, hadn’t he? JD was so damaged, he killed his own girlfriend.  
If Veronica was still alive, maybe they would’ve gone to prom as Veronica always wanted, intertwined in each other’s arms, the world revolving around them. But JD fucked it up. They couldn’t do that now.  
He really didn’t want to leave Veronica dead, he wanted to at least try and wake her up. He wished it was a dream. Neither was ready to leave the other but Veronica was already gone, leaving JD scared and alone.

JD started to cry. He loved Veronica. And he didn’t know what came over him. He had finally lost his mind.

He got up and decided to do some good for the world. He tied the bomb to his chest, carrying Veronica. He carried her limp, dead body to the football field and held her close. He wasn’t dying without her. It was one of the promises he made her. It was the only one he kept.

5

JD kissed Veronica’s clod cheek. “I’m sorry… I’ll see you in heaven. Or probably hell.”

4

JD wiped his dirty tears, still holding Veronica.

3

JD told the world his sins and what he was sorry for. Veronica’s death.

2

JD was going.

1

JD was gone.

The bomb blew up. As part of the plan. The two bad people were dead.

_Dear Diary,  
This is the final entry I’m ever going to write. Not because I’m growing out of it but because I’m going to kill myself. And so is JD.  
Yes, this is sudden. Parents, you’re probably reading this, and I love you. And JD loves you. You were more hospitality than his dad ever gave him.  
Anyway, I love you both. And JD told me to write what we both felt.  
We were both alone. We were both only seventeen. People didn’t notice us. It’s sad. But we’re both damaged. Way too damaged. Which is why we left. You guys won’t be beyond repair after we’re dead and gone.  
If anyone asks, it was Mr. and Mrs. Dean because I wanted to marry JD but couldn’t because we were too far gone. Consider JD your son in law. I miss you already. I love you all.  
-Veronica Sawyer Dean. JD’s wife. _

 

~3 months later~  
Heather Mac stood at Veronica and JD’s graves and smirked, putting flowers down.

“Don’t worry you two. I will finish the work you begun. I’ll blow up the school. No one even remembers you anymore so I’ll do the work.” As she turned to leave, JD and Veronica’s ghosts turned to each other.

Shit. They probably shouldn’t have told Heather anything.


End file.
